Audition for Punishment
by Pwib 'n Puff
Summary: As a prequel to Persona 4 Dancing All Night : Risette finds out that it's not always easy to get back on top as an idol, especially if you took a year long unplanned vacation! Adult content. Bondage. Second part due soon!


Rise Kujikawa strolled along with a bounce in her step, her heels clicking on the floor on her way to her first audition in a year for a concert. A concert where she, the famous Idol Risette, would of course be the star of the show once more. It had been a while since she'd been under the spotlight, but she didn't feel nervous - nothing that would happen could compare with fighting shadows inside the TV world as part of the investigation team, she thought to herself with a smile.

She didn't doubt herself one bit, even if it had been a while since she'd performed, besides that little show at the school. All her friends believed in her and were so encouraging, and she never had a doubt in her mind after she decided to return to being an idol that she was still the best. Sure, other idols had popped up and filled in some of the gaps since she was gone, but she was ready to reclaim her top spot.

Her new outfit was already drawing glances, envious and lustful in equal measure from people passing by. Never one to do these things by halves, Rise was wearing her new performance outfit: a pair of cute little pink heels, some black, pink and white thigh highs, and a short pink and white houndstooth skirt, displaying both her thighs and her midriff - after all, it didn't do any harm to show her body off a little, right? These were matched with a light pink top, opened a little to show off her chest - a little fuller than last time she performed - with a darker pink trim, a yellow ribbon on her right wrist and a thin pink and black fingerless glove covering her left hand.

Finishing off her perfect new ensemble was a pink and white houndstooth bow matching her skirt, tying her signature hair back. Rise's hair was pulled to the rear a little further than the last time she was on stage, but it was still split into the familiar shape people associated with Risette. It bounced behind her with every step as she walked, and she knew it looked especially good when she danced, flowing and bobbing behind her as she moved.

Before any big performance, Rise made sure to practice as best she could. It was late notice, with the audition being just a day before the performance, but she'd been told in the email that another idol had backed out at the last minute. Rise knew it was a great chance to get back on her way to the top and jumped on the first train heading for the audition. She carried a small pink overnight bag under her arm, certain she'd get the part and then practice her routines in a hotel room the night before the show. Rise's confidence, not that it was ever lacking, was also helped by the fact that Kanamin, the idol her old manager had taken on to replace her, hadn't been booked for any shows in a month and a half.

After all, she thought, the email was from her old manager Inoue, and he knew just what Risette could do. An older man in his late 20s and good looking, taller than her and always dressed in a sharp black suit, she was sure he would be desperate now to get her back on stage. Her unscheduled departure from the idol business to her Grandmother's tofu shop in sleepy Yasoinaba had left him in a bad situation, so Rise was glad to see the cheery, almost desperate tone in his email. Rise smiled to herself as she walked along, her skirt fluttering in the breeze. The last time they spoke, Inoue told Rise she had been replaced. How times change, thought Rise with a giggle.

This time was going to be so much better, thought Rise as she stopped abruptly in front of a nondescript metal door. 132-B was emblazoned upon it with a small sign, the address from the email. The building certainly didn't look anything special - from what Rise could tell, it was probably only big enough for a couple of rooms, and the outside looked dreadfully plain. Probably an office building. Oh well, thought Rise as she puffed out her cheeks. It'll do for a quick audition this time, she thought, but a star like Risette had better be treated right. Rise straightened out her top, a little ruffled from her walking, as her arm stretched out to knock on the door.

—

Rise took a deep breath, closing her eyes briefly as she composed herself. It had still been a while since she auditioned, even if she was Risette. She opened her eyes, fluttered her eyelashes felt a smile spread across her face. This was it, thought Rise, as she rapped her knuckles against the metal three times in quick succession. To her surprise, the door moved slightly with each hit. She glanced down at the horizontal door handle and pressed it down, pushing gently forward as she did so. The door swung open slowly, revealing a short, grey corridor.

Stepping inside, Rise slowly closed the door behind her as it shut with a click. Was it locked? Oh well, no time to worry about that now, she thought. She took another deep breath to calm her racing heart. Even after so many auditions, she still got nervous before each one, and this was a big one. As she composed herself, she heard some shuffling in the room at the end of the corridor, out of her sight.

"Hello, is somebody there?" called Rise, craning her neck forward a little as she spoke and turning her head to the side to try and hear a response. After a moment's silence, she took a couple of quiet steps forward. There was still a short way to go until the corridor merged into the small room, and Rise was hesitant to go too much further in without a reply.

"Hey, it's me, Risette!" she called again, a little louder than before. Listening intently, after a couple of moments she heard someone clearing their throat in the room in front of her.

"Risette babe, I'm in here! It's Inoue!" called back a male voice. Rise knew that voice anywhere, even without him saying his name - it was her old manager. She breathed a sigh of relief, took a final look down at her new and very pink outfit, shook herself out a little and stepped confidently into the small room. As she entered, she turned to her left to see Inoue sitting at a small table with paperwork strewn across it, and a small camera with a lit recording light set up in the corner to the side of the desk. She smiled cheerily, waving with her left hand as she bounced over.

"Hi! So what do you want me to do for an audition?" grinned Rise, getting straight to business as she tilted her head to the right, her gorgeous copper hair flowing down over her shoulder. She put her hands on her hips as she looked down into Inoue's eyes, very much enjoying him looking her up and down. After all, if her own manager were this pleased to see her again, what would the audience think?

"An audition? Nonsense, you're Risette! You've already got the part!" exclaimed Inoue, clapping his hands together with a smile. He looked up into Rise's eyes and could instantly see she was overjoyed as the perky young idol bounced up on her toes, clapped her hands together under her chin and giggled. I can't believe it, thought Rise, her dreams of returning to stardom stronger than ever.

"Wooo! Hehehe, thank you thank you!" grinned Rise, unable to contain herself as she threw her fist into the air in celebration, giggling as she did so. She felt like the same bubbly Risette again who could wow any crowd, and it certainly wasn't what she was expecting to happen. She had gotten all worked up for a tough audition, but now all Rise could think of was practicing her moves to get ready, the spotlight hitting her, everyone's eyes glued to her once more. Finally, she thought.

"Just sign here and you'll be back on stage tomorrow, it's the same as your old deal." smiled Inoue, handing Rise a chrome ballpoint pen. Rise's thin, delicate fingers plucked it from Inoue's grip, twirling it around as she traced down the page to the line bearing her name at the bottom. She couldn't believe this either. Rise was sure since she had left in the middle of her contract last time that they wouldn't give her such a generous deal again. Oh well, thought Rise, smiling to herself.

Inoue stood up from behind the small desk as Rise bent over the desk and scanned down the page, checking the numbers quickly in her head just to make sure it was the same as before. The older man stepped around behind Rise, one hand in his pocket and the other hanging behind his back. He looked Rise up and down again, this time from the side, and then from behind. He could already feel a familiar excitement building inside as he looked over the bubbly brunette's gorgeous curves, especially with her new outfit showing off more than ever.

"It's great to have you back, Risette!" exclaimed Inoue as Rise put pen to paper, her curly handwriting flowing across the line before dotting her 'i' with a heart. She straightened back up, smiling from ear to ear as she laid the pen down on the desk, turning her head left to try and look into Inoue's eyes as she replied.

—

"Hehe! It's great to be ba-eyah!" Rise squealed as she felt a weight press down on the back of her neck hard, forcing her onto the table. Her legs buckled as she went down, her upper body pressed flat against the hard desk surface, just like her left cheek. She grunted, trying to push away from the table, but the force holding her down was too strong. Rise managed to turn her head slightly, and to her surprise, saw Inoue leaning over her, pressing his forearm into the back of her neck.

"W-what are you doing?! Get off of me!" screamed Rise, her arms pushing against the table as best they could but to no avail - they were in a very awkward position, partly trapped in front of her against the desk. Inoue's other hand reached across the young idol's struggling body, placing a roll of glossy pink tape flat on the hard desk surface. Rise's eyes widened as she focused on the thick pink tape, panic spreading through her as Inoue's free hand grasped Rise's right wrist tightly, pulling it behind her back hard.

"Shut up for once, will you?" snarled the taller man, much stronger than the struggling young idol within his grasp. Inoue quickly moved his forearm from the back of Rise's neck, instead using it to pin her right hand behind her back very effectively. Rise reached as far away as she could with her left hand, desperately clawing for something to help her get away from her attacker, but it was no use. Inoue's free hand yanked Rise's wrist roughly behind her back, forcing it next to her other arm, both held still by his forearm pressed hard into her back. Her legs kicked uselessly against the floor, her right pink heel falling off as she flailed. Her mind raced. Why was he doing this?!

"No, let go of me you creep! Nggh! Help!" Rise tried to twist her body away from Inoue's grasp, succeeding for a moment before the stronger man pushed down harder, driving all the air out of her lungs as he did so. Rise gasped for air as she saw the roll of tape disappear from her sight. Oh no, she thought. Desperate to avoid what she knew would be coming next, Rise tried her lower body this time, twisting her hips and legs to try and slide out from under her assailant's grip. Unfortunately for Rise, in her compromised position this just amounted to wiggling her cute little round ass and milky thighs at Inoue as she grunted.

"God, you have no idea how many times…" said Inoue, slightly muffled as he bit on the end of the roll of tape, stretching a length of the strong, sticky material out in front of him as Rise struggled frantically, spurred on by the sound of ripping tape. Holding both of Rise's thin wrists together as tight as he could with one hand, he roughly lifted both of the young idol's arms up from her back, prompting a squeak as her shoulders were forced into a very uncomfortable position. He quickly began wrapping loop after loop of the smooth, sticky tape over Rise's restrained arms again and again from just below her elbow to her fingertips, fixing them in position crossed over each other behind her back, parallel to the ground. As the tape was wound over her now useless arms, Rise's hands grasped frantically, desperate for anything - one managed to grab the length of tape as it was wound over it's palm, then got caught as the tape was pulled back over, and the other was encased in tape tightened into a fist.

"Nnnghhn! No, please let me go! HELP, ANYBODY!" screamed Rise again, her delicate little hands most uncomfortable being squashed and bound by the tape as she tried fruitlessly to pull her arms from it's sticky embrace. Inoue quickly bit a small chunk out of the length of tape, tearing it off before patting the short length that protruded from the mass of pink tape holding Rise's bound arms down across the tape covering her left hand. All manner of thoughts raced through Rise's mind. What is he going do with me, she thought, panicking as she desperately tried to free her hands, twist away, kick, anything.

"You always were such a pain in the ass!" The older man grabbed her hair roughly in his left hand, just behind her bow, and yanked her up from the desk as the helpless idol squealed louder than ever. He held the roll of sticky pink tape up to Rise's quivering lips, the idol's eyes transfixed on it as a lump formed in her throat. She had a very good idea of where that would be going next - right across her own glossy pink lips. And she knew once it did, she was well and truly helpless.

"N-NMMPHMMNM!" As Rise tried to speak, Inoue's hand left her hair and grabbed the end of the roll, his other pulling the roll itself as he pressed the sticky strip hard against Rise's slightly separated lips. The tape held her mouth a little open as she screamed into the thick pink length plastered tightly over it, catching some of her hair over her cheeks as the older man quickly wrapped the tape around her head over and over. Rise tried to shake her head, but it was no use - at this point, it just put a few more wrinkles in the tape being wound around her head, silencing her more and more with every passing moment.

"Nmmmhphm! Mhmmnphmn!" The lump in her throat felt bigger as she heard what her pleas for help had been turned into by the many layers of tape pressed over her hopelessly gagged lips. It felt like an eternity before Inoue was done, the tape reaching from just under her nose to the underside of her chin, all stretched and pulled so tight against her face that her jaw itself was held completely still. She gulped loudly as her captor tore off the length of tape from the now much smaller roll, and took much pleasure in slowly pushing the tail end of it across Rise's lips once more, squeezing her encased cheeks together roughly with his hand.

"Finally, you shut the fuck up for once!" laughed Inoue, Rise still struggling as best she could against her tight bonds. The taller man dropped the roll of tape to the desk on it's side, his hands moving swiftly to Rise's hips. He pulled the captive idol up onto her feet, her upper body still bent forward over the desk partially as he pressed his crotch hard against Rise's round, wiggling ass cheeks. She squealed loudly, the noise as muffled and indecipherable as any others she could make as she felt Inoue's stiffened member press hard against her soft left ass cheek through his trousers and her skirt.

"You cost me a lot of money with your little vacation, 'Risette'. Not to mention embarrassment. I think a little punishment is in order, don't you?" grinned Inoue, very much enjoying the frantic squealing pleas and head shaking from his young captive, her soft ass cheek rubbing against his engorged organ as she did so. Rise was close to tears as they formed in the corners of her eyes, begging desperately with her captor. No, please, anything but that. She had a sinking feeling she knew what was coming next as she gulped once more, breathing frantically in and out as her heart raced.

"I think a nice… punish fuck will do, don't you?" smiled Inoue, licking his lips as he heard Rise's wailing squeal from behind all the tape sealing her lips tightly shut. Tears began to roll down her cheeks as she panted, sobbing lightly as she tried to catch her breath, her perky chest heaving and already partly exposed by her new outfit. She felt the older man's rock-hard member twitch against her soft ass cheek as she wailed, a tear running down her neck over the layers of smooth tape. Her heart sank as she felt Inoue's hands grab her hips harder, digging in to her sensitive skin.

After all, 'punish fuck' isn't usually something you want to hear at an audition.


End file.
